x_japanfandomcom-20200214-history
X Japan Discography
To date, X Japan have released 5 studio albums, 6 live albums, and various singles and video recordings. There have also been several re-releases of their material over the news as well as box sets that gather together various recordings. Studio Albums *Vanishing Vision (April 14th, 1988) *Blue Blood (April 21st, 1989) *Jealousy (June 1st, 1991) *Art of Life (August 25th, 1993) *Dahlia (November 4th, 1996) Singles *I'LL KILL YOU (June 15th, 1985) *オルガスム (Orgasm) (April 20th, 1986) *紅 (Kurenai) (September 1st, 1989) *Endless Rain (December 1st, 1989) *Week End (April 21st, 1990) *Silent Jealousy (September 11th, 1991) *Standing Sex (October 25th, 1991) *Say Anything (December 1st, 1991) *Tears (November 10th, 1993) *Rusty Nail (July 10th, 1994) *Longing ～跡切れた Melody～ (Togireta Melody) (August 1st, 1995) *Longing ～切望の夜～ (Setsubou No Yoru) (December 11th, 1995) *Dahlia (February 2nd, 1996) *Forever Love (July 8th, 1996) *Crucify My Love (August 26th, 1996) *Scars (November 18th, 1996) *Forever Love (Last Mix) (December 18th, 1997) *The Last Song (March 18th, 1998) *Forever Love Maxi-Single (July 11th, 2001) *I.V. (January 23rd, 2008) *Scarlet Love Song (June 8th, 2011) *Jade (June 28th, 2011) Live Albums *On The Verge Of Destruction (January 1st, 1995) *Live Live Live (October 15th, 1997) *Live Live Live Extra (November 5th, 1997) *Live in Hokkaido 1995.12.4 Bootleg (January 21st, 1998) *Art of Life Live (March 18th, 1998) *The Last Live (May 30th, 2001) Compilation Albums *X Singles (November 23rd, 1993) *B.O.X ~Best of X~ CD (December 1st, 1996) *Ballad Collection (December 19th. 1997) *Singles ~Atlantic Years~ (December 25th, 1997) *Star Box (January 30th, 1999) *Perfect Best (February 24th, 1999) *Best ~Fan's Selection~ (December 19th, 2001) Remix Albums *Trance X (December 4th, 2002) Omnibus Albums *Heavy Metal Force III (November, 1985) *Skull Trash Zone vol. 1 (March, 1987) *History of Extasy ~15th Anniversary~ (June 21st, 2000) Unofficial Albums *Symphonic Blue Blood (August 21st, 1991) *Symphonic Silent Jealousy (August 26th, 1992) *Orchestra Selection -Blue Blood & Jealousy- (November 21st, 1992) *X JAPAN on Piano (May 25th, 1998) *Rose & Blood of X (May 2nd, 2001) Related Works *COLOR - Gekitotsu (January 21st, 1988) *Baki - The Inner Gates (December, 1989) *L.O.X - Shake Hand (May 25th, 1990) Games *X Japan Virtual Shock 001 (October 20th, 1995) Other *Kurenai Japanese Version (June, 1988) *X (Japan) Best (April 1st, 2004) Demo *I'll Kill You (1984) *Live (1985) *Endless Dream (1985) *Longing～跡切れた Melody～(December, 1994) VHS/ DVD *Sexy Scandal Love Violence (August, 1987) *XCLAMATION (1988) *ThanX ～愛をこめて～ (March 16th, 1989) *Blue Blood TOUR 爆発寸前 GIG (June 1st, 1989) *刺激 VISUAL SHOCK VOL. 2 (December 31st, 1989) *CELEBRATION VISUAL SHOCK VOL. 2.5 (September 1st, 1990) *刺激 ２～夢の中にだけ生きて～ VISUAL SHOCK VOL. 3 (September 30th, 1991) *SAY ANYTHING ~X BALLAD COLLECTION~ VISUAL SHOCK VOL. 3.5 (December 21st, 1991) *破滅に向かって 1992.01.07 TOKYO DOME LIVE VISUAL SHOCK VOL. 4 (November 1st, 1992) *X CLIPS (January 1st, 1995) *Dahlia THE VIDEO VISUAL SHOCK #5 PART I (January 1st, 1997) *Dahlia THE VIDEO VISUAL SHOCK #5 PART II (March 5th, 1997) *Dahlia TOUR FINAL 1996 (October 29th, 1997) *X Japan CLIPS II (October 24th, 2001) *THE LAST LIVE VIDEO (March 29th, 2002) *DAHLIA The Video Visual Shock #5 Part I & Part II (December 4th, 2002) *Art of Life 1993.12.31 TOKYO DOME (September 24th, 2003) *Aoi Yoru 1994.12.30 Tokyo Dome 2 Days Live (July 25th, 2007) *Shiroi Yoru 1994.12.31 Tokyo Dome 2 Days Live (July 25th, 2007) *X JAPAN RETURNS 1993.12.30 Tokyo Dome 2 Days Live (February 29th, 2008) *X JAPAN RETURNS 1993.12.31 Tokyo Dome 2 Days Live (February 29th, 2008) *X JAPAN Showcase in L.A. (September 6th, 2010) *THE LAST LIVE Complete Edition (October 26th, 2011) *DAHLIA TOUR FINAL Complete Edition (December 21st, 2011) Other Video *VOS vol. 9 (November, 1988) *無敵と書いてEXTASYと読む!! ~EXTASY SUMMIT 1991 AT NIPPON BUDOKAN~ (February 21st 1992) *EXTASY SUMMIT 1992 ～みんな無名だった、だけど・・・無敵だった～ (May 10th, 1993) X Japan Monument Series *Gold Disc Monument (October 24th, 1998) *Single System Organizer (October 24th, 1998) *Neo-Max Gold Disc Version (October 24th, 1998) Box Sets *B.O.X ~Best Of X~ (March 21st, 1996) *Singles Box (December 25th, 1997) *Special Box (December 25th, 1997) *X JAPAN COMPLETE II (October 1st, 2005) *青い夜 白い夜 (Aoi Yoru Shiroi Yoru) Complete Edition DVD Box (July 25th, 2007) *X Japan RETURNS Complete Edition DVD Box (February 29th, 2008) *X Visual Shock DVD BOX 1989-1992 (July 23rd, 2008) *THE LAST LIVE Complete Edition Collector's Box (October 26th, 2011) *DAHLIA TOUR FINAL Complete Edition Collector's Box (December 21st, 2011) *Blu-Ray Box (September 25th, 2013) Member's Solo Discographies *Yoshiki *Toshi *Hide *Pata *Heath *Sugizo